pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Red Bulborb
Dwarf Red Bulborbs (アカコチャッピー) are small and one of the most common enemies in the Pikmin games. They were originally known as Dwarf Bulborbs in Pikmin until other various subspecies with different coloration were discovered. At the end of Pikmin it is known that they are not of the same species as the Spotty Bulborb, and in Pikmin 2, they are revealed to belong to the Breadbug family. In Pikmin 3, ''they are referred to as '''Dwarf Bulborb '''once again, despite there being more types of Dwarf Bulborbs in the game. Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be easily defeated by swarming them, or by throwing a single Pikmin directly on top of them. If a captain throws a Purple Pikmin on it, it will remain attached while the creature falls. In the first game, agitating one will make it release a loud scream, waking up the nearest Spotty Bulborb. This doesn't happen in ''Pikmin 2. If this creature is petrified in the Piklopedia, when it breaks out of the stone it runs around eating any thrown Pikpik Carrot at a much greater speed than normal. In the Cavern of Chaos, on Sublevel 8, about fifty of them can be found, along with two Gatling Groinks. A good way to defeat the Dwarf Red Bulborbs in this level is to run around with one or two Pikmin (preferably Purple), throwing the Pikmin on top to provide an instant kill, then calling them back. In Pikmin 3, the Dwarf Red Bulborb has larger spots and more exaggerated features. The new HD graphics shows them having indentations where their spots are. Their eye color has also changed from black in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 to blue. They also react to Pikmin from farther away.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4ZBpcY99m4&feature=related Biology By the end of the first game, it is revealed that the Dwarf Red Bulborb is actually a completely different species. As such, one could most likely assume that these creatures are masters of mimicry. Like the Red Bulborb, they have a very mammalian appearance, sporting the soft, leathery skin and bulbous eyes of their pseudo-cousin. They also have the same spot patterns and "mandibles" as that of the Red Bulborb. In Pikmin 3, the spots are larger and these spots are indented. However, they do have one notable difference; these look-alikes have black eyes while Red Bulborbs have purple eyes. Notes Ship's Log "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." Reel notes "Although similar in appearance to bulborbs, these belong to a totally different species." Olimar's Notes "Although initially identified as a juvenile red bulborb, groundbreaking new research indicates that this creature is in fact a member of the breadbug family. A close relative of the vanilla breadbug, it escapes predation through mimicry. Unique adaptation of the red bulborb's crimson coloration allows the species to safely commingle. Such effective adaptation and obfuscation by a prey species is rare, indicating this clever creature is a master of mimicry." Louie's Notes "For a blissful bisque, mince the entire beast finely and stir in with heavy cream, artichoke hearts, and a pinch of black pepper. Heat slowly until piping hot. Mmmmm... Rich and creamy!" Nintendo Player's Guide "The trickiest aspect of fighting Dwarf Red Bulborbs is that they travel in groups. When you attack one, the others will help defend it. Attack each little Bulborb with a toss. If your throws are accurate, you'll flatten the lot of them in a hurry." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "Dwarf Bulborbs are much weaker than their fully grown counterparts. To quickly defeat a Dwarf Bulborb, toss a single Pikmin onto the creature’s back." Battle Strategy Pikmin If a captain has a large group of Pikmin available, they can simply swarm it. Alternatively, a captain can aim and throw a bunch of Pikmin at its back. If a Pikmin lands directly on top of it, it will die instantly. In the first Pikmin game, these creatures may cause the Crushing Glitch. In Pikmin 2, Purple Pikmin will home in on the Dwarf Bulborb, which can be very helpful for a quick kill. The Purple Pikmin will take a while to get off of the Dwarf Bulborb it landed on, but cannot be eaten while still clinging to the creature. If a Pikmin is caught by one, then it can easily be saved by throwing another Pikmin onto the creature's back. As the creature dies, any captured Pikmin will be released from its mouth. Captains Simply punching while avoiding its attacks is the most effective strategy for captains. This is ineffective in Pikmin 3, ''due to the poor punching controls. References Gallery Dwarf Red Bulborb.png|A screenshot of a Dwarf Red Bulborb. Reel7 Dwarf Bulborb.png|A Dwarf Red Bulborb in the Reel Notes for ''Pikmin. Pikmin3 BulborbSwarm.png|A Dwarf Red Bulborb in Pikmin 3 being targeted. File:Pm2_content_scr_pint_size.jpg|Red Pikmin fighting two Dwarf Red Bulborbs in Pikmin 2. File:Horde_of_Dwarf_Bulborbs.jpg|A large group of Dwarf Red Bulborbs as seen in the beta for Pikmin. i5Afyg0WvbAbH.png|A Dwarf Bulborb in Pikmin 3, about to eat a Red Pikmin. Pikmin 3 Bulborbs Closeup.jpg|Dwarf Red Bulborbs Around a Red bulborb in Pikmin 3 Oh.jpg|A close up of a Dwarf Bulborb. Dwarf Bulborb.png|Dwarf Bulborb being attacked by Pikmin, all in the same spot. dwarf.jpeg|A group of dwarf red bulborbs hanging out as Tyrone is screaming Trivia *It's scientific name Pansarus pseudoculii russus, can be roughly translated as such: The first word means splay-footed, the second means false (pseudo), and the final word meaning red. Category:Canon